Ophelia Chill
Ophelia Chill is the 12th fighter in YTPGuy17's Lawl. Ophelia is the main antagonist of the Chill Manor video game, which was the sequel to the I.M. Meen game. She stole a book and tried to rewrite history, and was known for erasing the children out of existence when they lost by erasing their names in the book. It was noted that she fell in love with a man named Ignatious, and at the end it was revealed to be I. M. Meen. She brings her magical utensils into the fray, giving a good array of tactics to use at a distance, which fits her style of constant mystical tricks up her sleeve. Entrance - Chilling Entry Ophelia arrives through a puff of smoke. Special Moves Neutral B - Amulet Blast Ophelia uses her amulet to shoot an energy blast. You can press B repeatedly to shoot small blasts, or you can charge up a big blast by keeping B pressed. This big blast can be aimed, and can absorb others' projectiles''' a'nd become stronger. However, it can still be reflected. Side B - Magic Eraser Ophelia uses a Magic Pencil to erase the opponent. Every time the eraser touches the enemy, he/she gets damage. The eraser can also erase items they carry and some of their special meters (Toon Dr. Mario's Pill meter, Gary Oak's Pokeball kisses, etc.). If Ophelia misses the opponent, she is punished with a huge amount of endlag. Up B - Smoke-port A puff of smoke covers Ophelia and she teleports. When she do this, a star will appear, which you can move for about a second to choose the place you want to teleport. However, there's a limited but large radius to move it. If you don't move it, Ophelia will teleport upwards. Anywhere who is near Ophelia during the teleport will receive mild damage and knockback. Down B - History Change Ophelia uses her magic book and she writes on it. After writing, she changes the course of history, making a random effect that can be good or bad. There's a 3/4 chance that something good happens, such as poisoning the opponent, creating items next to her, or creating explosions. There's also a 1/4 chance that something bad happens, such as damaging yourself. The bad things are more likely if you use the attack multiple times, so spamming the move is not recommended. Final Smash - History Erase Ophelia teleports to a room and tells the opponent that she will erase them from history with her book. As the cutscene ends, a giant pencil appears from the top of the stage which you control with the joystick. If the eraser part touches an opponent, they will be instantly KO'd. If the pencil part touches an opponent, they just receive damage and knockback. The pencil will disappear after a few seconds or after all opponents have been KO'd. KO Sounds * KO #1: "AAAAAAh" * KO #2: "Aack" * Star KO: "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS AGENT... EGGHEAD!" * Screen KO: "oof-" Taunts Up Taunt: Does a little dance. Side Taunt: She raises her skirt and says: "I have a big surprise!" Down Taunt: She laughs while rubbing her hands. Victory Screens Victory #1: "Nice try, but it looks like ''I got the better of you!" Victory #2: *Cackles happily before disappearing in a smoke cloud* Victory #3: *Dances like in the Up Taunt, but for much longer* Victory #4: (Against I. M. Meen) "Nice try Ignatius~!" Lose Pose *Tied-up to a chair, struggling* Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - Attacks with her butt. * Up tilt - Attacks her opponent by raising her skirt. * Down tilt - 'Smash' * Forward smash - * Up smash - * Down smash - 'Other' * Ledge attack - * 100% ledge attack - * Floor attack - * Trip attack - 'Aerial' * Neutral- * Forward- * Back- * Up- * Down- 'Grab, Throws' * Grab- Grabs with both hands. * Pummel- * Forward throw- Throws forwards. * Back throw- * Up throw- * Down throw- Bounces the opponent on the floor. Trivia -YTPGuy debated for her being included in YTPguy17's Empty Slot, but he decided to just bring her in himself due to popular demand. -In her video, YTPGuy changed the roster into 2 new ones based off Chincherrinas' design: Official (His personal choices and his favorite requests) and DLC (Popular Demand). -She was originally going to be made by Skapokon (Lawl Nova), but he liked YTPguy's version better and scrapped her from his own roster. -This is YTPguy's most awaited moveset since it took him almost 5 months to make it, though this is mainly because he had a slow computer at the time, so it likely would have taken less time than a character like Bill Nye since Bill was a character YTPguy never heard of. Category:Playable Character Category:YTPguy17 Category:Youtube Poop Category:Female Category:British Category:Villain Category:Video Game Characters Category:Chill Manor Category:Old People Category:Sorta-Human Category:Unlockable Character Category:90's Category:I.M. Meen universe Category:Mix-Up Category:Zoner Category:Defensive